evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pages
The Pages, commonly referred to as Slender Man's Pages or The Eight Pages, are enigmatic and dangerous objects within the Slender Man mythos. They are the titular main goal and collectables of the game Slender: The Eight Pages and the chapter "The Eight Pages" in the sequel Slender: The Arrival. History ''Slender: The Eight Pages'' The eight pages are the main goal and collectables in the game. As Kate, the player must traverse the woods she used to play in with her friend Carl Ross. At this point, she has been stalked and terrorized by Slender Man for a while. It is unknown why she entered the woods, but she starts collecting the pages as she comes across them. They were presumably left there by Slender Man's last Proxy victim, Charlie Matheson Jr. For each page she collects, Slender Man becomes more and more hostile and difficult to escape. It appears as though Slender does not want her to collect all of the pages, though it is unknown why. Some speculate that, when all eight pages are brought together, they can repel Slender Man. However, this is not known. If all eight pages are collected, Slender Man will attack, but the Kate will wake up in the daytime (further supporting the aforementioned theory). ''Slender: The Arrival'' After Lauren investigates Kate's abandoned house, she enters the woods of Oakside Park to search for her. Slender Man follows, and Lauren must gather the eight pages again, presumably left there by Kate. After doing so, much like Kate, Slender Man attacks her and she wakes up in the morning. She goes on to the Kullman Mines, where Slender Man and Kate, now turned into a Proxy, attack her. Lauren escapes, but Kate is left forever as Slender Man's slave. In a flashback, it is revealed that several pages were drawn by Kate after hallucinating about Slender Man. She was sent to a psychiatric ward, where she was supposedly cured. She lived with her mother until her sudden death, prompting Kate to move back home. She soon started seeing Slender Man again and made a multitude more drawings and pages. She continued to draw until Slender Man finally attacked, and Kate was forced to flee out an open window. That is the same night Lauren arrived and Slender Man finally corrupted her into a Proxy. Powers and Abilities It is not fully known what powers and abilities the pages possess, if any. Slender Man becomes more and more difficult to evade as more pages are collected, perhaps meaning that they hold some significance to Slender Man himself, or perhaps he issues their collection as a challenge to see which are strong enough to become Proxies. The most common theory is that the pages have some sort of warding abilities that can keep Slender Man away if all eight are collected. This may be why Kate made hundreds and lined her room with them; she is making duplicates for emergency and shielding her room. The drawings are often shown to be done by those obsessed with Slender Man, usually victims and potential Proxies. However, despite hundreds being created by Kate before the events of Slender: The Arrival, the same eight seem to be used when in the woods of Oakside Park. Appearance The pages appear as pieces of lined notebook paper with black scribbled drawings and text on them. Their messages and drawings vary, but most depict cryptic warnings, pleads for help, or pleads for Slender Man to leave them alone. Gallery Pictures Slender_pages.png|The Pages Slender_all_8_pages_by_elyas11-d5bvssc-1-.jpg|Replicas of the eight pages. slender_page_1_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef4v8.jpg|"Follows" page. slender_page_6_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef57c.jpg|"Don't look or it takes you" page. slender_page_2_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef4yt.jpg|"Can't run" page. The_No_Page.jpg|"No" page. slender_page_5_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef55e.jpg|"Always watches, no eyes" page. slender_page_4_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef535.jpg|"Leave me alone" page. slender_page_3_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef50v.jpg|"Forest" page. Slender_page_7_by_evilkittenninja-d5ef599.jpg|"Help me" page. Page_on_rock.jpg|The "can't run" page on a rock in Slender: The Eight Pages. Kate....jpg|Kate in her bedroom prior to being attacked by Slender Man. Note the multitude of pages lining the walls. Videos Slender The Eight Pages - 8 8 Pages Collected NO COMMENTARY|All eight pages in Slender: The Eight Pages. Slender The Arrival (All 8 Pages)|All eight pages in Slender: The Arrival. Slender The Arrival - Part Stage 4 Flashback No Commentary Let's Play Walkthrough|''Slender: The Arrival'' Chapter 4: "Flashback". Trivia *The pages make a cameo appearance in the game Valley, a game created by Blue Isle Studios (the creators of Slender: The Arrival), they can be found across the map although their design is randomly generated. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Lovecraftian Objects Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Summoning Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashing